


Secreto

by Argyuk26



Category: Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Girls Love, Long-Distance Relationship, One Shot, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyuk26/pseuds/Argyuk26
Summary: Pekora y Miko deciden mantener su relación en secreto, sin embargo, esta es una tarea algo difícil para la coneja.
Relationships: Sakura Miko/Usada Pekora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Secreto

**Author's Note:**

> Ojalá les guste este one shot, lamento si se siente algo OOC o si sienten el final algo apresurado.

El directo de ese día había sido todo un éxito, Pekora se había encargado de entretener a su audiencia como siempre lo hacía y por supuesto, ella también la pasaba genial con el resto de Hololive.

Ese en especifico fue un directo de Minecraft, el cual fue especialmente divertido debido a las varias bromas que Miko y ella se hacían entre sí. 

Sin embargo, algo que varios de sus seguidores habían notado es que tanto Pekora como Miko últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntas jugando y "coqueteando" entre si.

"Solo son amigas, así actúan todas las chicas entre sí " decían algunos seguidores, quienes se mostraban escépticos ante la posible relación entre ambas chicas.

"¡Obviamente son novias! ¡Ni Pekora ni Miko actúan de esa manera con alguna otra miembro de Hololive! " decían otros fans, con pruebas algo exageradas de su noviazgo.

Aunque nadie sabía la verdad de la relación entre ambas, lo cierto esque la doncella y la chica conejo habían iniciado una relación en secreto hace un buen tiempo. Ambas habían decidido mantenerlo en secreto, ya que al ser idols probablemente su relación causaría gran caos entre los fans.

Si bien Miko era bastante buena fingiendo una simple amistad con Pekora, la verdad era que esta última no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa al jugar y hablar con su novia en los directos sin parecer sospechosa.

—Tengo que tranquilizarme-peko —es lo que se dice la chica conejo a si misma— mañana haré otro directo en minecraft con Miko-senpai, ¡Así que no debo actuar sospechosa! 

Con eso en mente, y luego de cenar con su madre, Pekora fue a dormirse. No sin antes darle un mensaje de buenas noches a su novia, quien usualmente le respondía con adorables emoticonos.

"Buenas noches, Pekora♡" es el mensaje que escribe la doncella, la chica conejo se sonroja al ser llamada por su primer nombre.

"Buenas noches, Miko-senpai♡" le responde seguido de unos stickers de conejo, de inmediato recibe una respuesta de la otra.

"Ya te dije que me llames simplemente Miko >:c, Pekoraa" escribe la doncella, aunque en el fondo sabe que para su novia es algo difícil el repentino cambio.

Ambas se desean las buenas noches y se van a dormir.

—¡Nya-hello, soy Sakura Miko! —saluda la doncella a sus seguidores, quienes responden con los usuales emojis en el chat.

—¡Kon-peko! —saluda Pekora con su usual frase— ¡Estoy muy emocionada por este collab con Miko-senpai! 

—¡Ya te dije que me llames solo Miko, Pekora! —le dice en tono de broma, Pekora fingue estar dolida.

—¡Waaah, Miko-senpai está gritándome! ¡Eres muy cruel con tu Kouhai! 

De inmediato el chat empieza a llenarse tanto de seguidores como escépticos de la relación entre ambas chicas.

"¡El PekoMiko se siente en el aire!" .

"¡Queremos más momentos Tee-Tee!".

"Dejen de spamear en el chat, chicos...". 

Ambas entran al servidor de Hololive, actuando y gastándose bromas como usualmente lo hacen. Todo va relativamente bien entre ambas, hasta que Miko decide hacerle un regalo a su "amiga".

Después de una dura batalla la cual había tomado por sorpresa a la coneja, Pekora había perdido varias de sus cosas debido a las explosiones de unos creeper, entre ellas, una de sus primeras espadas de diamante. 

La chica conejo entra en una de sus construcciones traídas por "Usada Constructions" y se encuentra con la sorpresa de que ahí mismo se encontraba Sakura Miko junto a un cofre.

—Este cofre, abrelo... —le dice con cierto tono de misticismo.

Pekora abre el cofre para encontrarse con una espada de diamante con aspecto de fuego, justo lo que ella había querido hace tanto tiempo.

—¡Ju ju! No hace falta que me des las gracias, es solo un regalo para mi querida Kou... —la pelirrosa no puede terminar su oración, ya que es interrumpida por un grito de la coneja.

—¡Waaaaaah! ¡Te amo, Miko! —expresa con felicidad la coneja, si no hubiera sido porque estaban separadas, definitivamente se hubiera lanzado a besarla.

Detrás de la pantalla, la doncella no puede evitar sonrojarse al escuchar estas palabras, sobre todo porque al fin Pekora había dejado de usar el "senpai" en su nombre.

Ambas chicas se encontraban en su propio mundo, hasta que recuerdan que seguían estando en directo.

—U-uhm... ¡Y-yo también aprecio mucho a mi Kouhai, por supuesto! —habla con nerviosismo la pelirrosa, intentado aliviar el momento tenso entre ambas.

—E-eso es lo que quería decir-peko —responde la coneja sonrojandose.

De inmediato, los superchat de fans del PekoMiko empiezan a llenar los chats de ambas chicas.

"¡Tee-Tee, Tee-Tee!".

"Quiero que Miko y Pekora se casen www".

"Pekora ¿Puedes repetir ese "te amo", por favor?".

Tanto Pekora como Miko deciden ignorar los super chats y seguir como si nada, aunque el corazón de ambas no puede dejar de latir con fuerza.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado♡


End file.
